Mozgus' Disciples
4-17_NPNEO-berserk-v17c11p224-copy-.jpg|Mozgus disciples spawn.jpg|As Apostle-spawns During Mozgus' rise to power, he rescued several tortured souls; outcasts from society, too disfigured to live with the rest of humanity. Mozgus gave each of them a purpose and taught them not to abhor their mutations, but to see them as gifts from God. With his guidance and perseverance, they each became both civil and loyal to Mozgus. He now employs them as his personal bodyguards and torturers. They would do anything for their master. There are six of them. 1. The Bird. 2. The Imp. 3. The Angel face. 4. The Bubblehead. 5-6. The Twins. '''The Bird: '''Mozgus' second in command and the only one of the disciples that talks. The most normal looking disciple, having no outer mutations, but suffer from photosensitivity, demonstrated to Farnese, where his skin would burn when it came into contact with the sunlight for too long. because of it he wears a complete bodysuit of red coloured silk, covering every inch of him and dark toned glasses. His suit also has a copper beak for respiratory means. His torture device of choice is a spiked collar on a pole, a weapon seen being used against heretics with great efficiency. When confronted by the demons of the tower, and locked in the chantry, he pled for Mozgus to escape while they held the door. He also was the only one in the room who saw the Apostle-Behelit in action. He was then turned into an semi-apostle, along with his comrades. As an apostle, he gained the common feature of enchanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. Also gaining personal benefits from the transformation. His body suit became a part of him, including beak movement and the shades becoming eyes. The Birds feet became like his namesake, a birds, with claws and the mobility. He also gained an ability to shoot a cascade of feathers against opponents, an ability he used against Guts. He remained with Angel Face, Bubblehead and the Imp to fight Guts, while sending the Twins with Mozgus. After a fearsome battle with Guts, he thanks God that he had witnessed a miracle (The Apostle-Behelit) and went for one final attack against him. It seemed successful but failed when the Dragonslayer sliced his throat. "But most of all... I am grateful for having to meet Lord Mozgus..." His final words before dying in a prayer. He appears one final time, when the tower is cracked open, as the God Hand Voids shadow vessel. '''The Imp: '''The smallest of the disciples. His face is split in the middle from his lower jaw up to the nose, resembling a very grave cleft palate and two horn-like features on his forehead. He is sensitive about them, demonstrated when he told Caska to stop touching them when he led her to the torture room. He was also the one who led Nina there. His weapon of choice is a plier in each hand, to be used against heretics. He was alongside with the others turned into an apostle. As an apostle he gained enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angel wings. He also received a higher level of speed then the others, because of his short stature. He remained to fight Guts with the others, using his high speed to his advantage, but in the end he sustained heavy damage from the mini bombs and was defeated. He was seen one last time as God Hand Ubiks shadow vessel. '''The Angel Face: '''The muscle of the group. His mutation was his face which doesn´t seems to age like the rest of his body. The results being a man with a childs face, possibly with a childs level of understanding and IQ. He is silent and built like a bodybuilder. His weapon of choice is the wheel of torture, similar to the ones Mozgus condemns heretics to during travels. He was one of the people who held the doors when the demons of the area awoke. He was turned into an apostle like the rest of the disciples. As an apostle, he gained the standard powers. (Strength, stamina, speed) and the angel wings. But on a personal level, he gained way more strength than the others with visible increase in muscle mass. He remained behind to fight Guts. In a seemingly victorious battle, getting some good hits, he eventually lost to him. Seen one last time as God Hand Conrads shadow vessel. '''The Bubblehead: '''The tallest of the group and seemingly oldest. A strong man with a misshapen skull. His weapon of choice is a chain with a set of razor sharp jaws on the end. Turned like the others into an angel apostle. As an apostle, he gained the standard powers (Strength, speed, stamina) and the angel wings. He also gained an increased stamina beyond his comrades, evident when Guts cuts his right arm off and he didn´t even care. Seen one last time as God Hand Slans shadow vessel. '''The Twins: '''The duo of the group. Two misshapen individuals with one eye each and act as one being. Their mutation is their misshapen appearance and a lowered IQ, mainly because of their misshapen skulls. They enjoyed playing with the birds when they weren't working in the torture room. They might have a fascination for anything that flies in the air, and they may not fully believe in the Holy See. Evident by the fact that they saw Puck when he flew up to them. But it could also be possible that they saw him because of their transformation into apostles. Their weapon of choice are oversized saws which they can combine to create an effective weapon. They were turned into Angel apostles with the others. As apostles, they gained the standard powers (Strength, speed, stamina) and the angel wings. They were assigned to guard Lord Mozgus on the Bird's orders and left the scene. They witnessed the destruction of the tower and on Lord Mozgus' orders, protected the followers from the possessed pagans. When Isidro saved Caska from being burned at the stake, they went after them. They fought with the group and were defeated by the combined efforts of Puck and Jerome. They were the last of Mozgus' disciples to die, and they did it with a smile, because they died helping him. The disciples were all thankful to Lord Mozgus and didn´t mind dying for him. Because he had been giving them the one thing they all truly needed and wanted the most. A Family. Category:Groups Category:Apostle Spawn